


Gundam Wing Month - 2013

by lil_1337



Series: Morning After [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of drabbles and short fics posted one per day to celebrate Gundam Wing Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Duo and Relena ganging up on Heero

“No.” Heero crossed his arms over his chest in a manner that said enough was enough and he was done with this conversation. 

Relena sighed then patted him on shoulder. “It's only for a few days. We aren't leaving until late on Friday and we'll be back early Monday morning. Basically it will be two days.” She smiled at him, using her most cajoling voice; the one that was most effective on senators and Wufei when he was cranky. “If things don't work out I won't ask again. I promise.” 

“It would be good practice.” Duo added his eyes hopeful despite the guarded look on his face. “If we ever decide to take the plunge ourselves.” 

Heero frowned, his eyes flicking from Duo to Relena then back. “I hate it when you two join forces against me.” From anyone else the tone would have been petulant and sulky, but from Heero it was mildly threatening. 

Duo and Relena shared a grin; Heero's complaint was as good as an admission of defeat. This time next week Relena and Wufei would be flying to a conference in Geneva and Duo and Heero would be the official babysitters of a spoiled house cat named Mr. Snuffles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo comes home from a mission, which is the follow up to [this drabble](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/421606.html?thread=4109542#t4109542). 

Duo sat on the examination table, his knees bent and his legs hanging over the edge. He was dirty, tired and hurt in ways a man his age shouldn't have to think about. The room was cold and smelled like antiseptic, a scent that he had come to associate with missions gone wrong and days spent pacing drab white hallways, waiting and praying for good news. His hands clenched the curved edge of cold metal so tightly that his knuckles were white. His sheer stubbornness was the only thing keeping him from toppling over onto the floor. 

He hadn't eaten in at least eighteen hours and yet all he wanted was a hot shower and to crawl into bed with Heero so he could sleep the clock around. The thing was, he had no idea if he would ever have that chance again and it was making him crazy. He picked up his phone again checking for a text message or call. Hell, he'd even settle for Morse code or semaphore at this rate. Any goddam thing would be better than not knowing. He had way too much imagination and not nearly enough self esteem to be able to handle that.

The door snicked open and Duo didn't bother to look up, the scent of Sally's perfume told him all too clearly who had just entered the room. There was another click, as if it was being shut again and Duo sighed, fighting to keep himself upright. 

“You idiot!” Duo's head snapped up to see Heero standing, arms crossed across his chest, just beyond his reach. “You could have been killed. Commander Une said she has never seen you act so reckless.” His glare darken into something that could be construed as an act of war. “Is the prospect of living with me that horrible that you would rather die?” 

Duo's eyes widened, shock and surprise wiping the exhaustion from his face, and he shook his head. “No!” He pushed forward in an attempt to jump off the bed only to find himself flailing for a purchase when his legs collapsed out from underneath him. It was only Heero's quick reactions that keep Duo from hitting the floor with the force of a bag of wet cement. He wrapped his arms around Heero and held on as tightly as his waning strength would allow. “I wanted to come home.” Not having the strength or the inclination to resist Duo let Heero help him back up onto his seat though he did not let go. “You never replied to my texts and I just wanted to come home so I would know if you were still going to be here.” 

Heero went still, his breathing going shallow. “I was angry. I never should have made you chose. It wasn't right.” 

“It's okay.” Duo let himself go limp, relaxing into Heero as the last of his reserves ebbed away. “I gave Une my resignation before the mission. No matter what happens, I'd always chose you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about 3x4x5? With the theme of wedding prep?

“If you don't like the shoes it's okay. We can get a different pair or a completely different style. There is a lot of options to choose from. We'll find one that works for you.” Quatre's voice was low and soothing as he took in Trowa's slumped shoulders and the way he was stubbornly refusing to look up. 

Trowa shrugged then tucked one foot behind his ankle as if he was trying to hide it. Despite looking like a well dressed water bird his balance never wavered. “It doesn't matter. Shoes are shoes.” 

Quatre sighed, his eyes searching Trowa's face for a sign of what was really bothering him. “Yes it does, we're going to be on our feet all day so you need to have a pair that fit and are comfortable.” 

“They all feel strange.” Trowa changed feet, eyes still focused on the expensive carpet. 

Wufei joined them, taking in Trowa's posture with a glance. He turned to the salesman that had been assisting Trowa and with an imperious tone announced, “we'll be wearing boots. Black, mid calf that lace up.” 

Trowa's look of relief and Quatre's grateful smile far outweighed the expression of horror that passed between the salesman and their horrified wedding planner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x4 with prompt "You want a cat?"

“Uh, are you sure this is the cat you want?” Quatre eyed the drowsing animal uncertainly then turned his attention back to Trowa. “I had something a little bit different in mind when we discussed this.” 

“Yes.” Trowa nodded not taking his eyes off his prospective pet. The corners of his lips curved up into a warm smile. 

“You're going to take care of him, right? I would have no idea where to begin or what to do.” He scrunched his nose up in an expression of confusion, one that not many people had the pleasure of seeing. 

“It's easy. I can teach you.” Trowa eyes flicked to Quatre and his expression softened even more.

“That's okay. I'll leave the animal husbandry up to you. You're a lot more experienced than I am.” Quatre smiled ruefully and shoved his bangs out of his face. “You're sure? Completely and totally.” 

“Yes.” 

“All right.” Quatre squatted down and carefully reached out to scratch the top of the old lion's head. “I guess you're coming home with us big guy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pistols. Characters: whoever. You know my pet pairings. Setting: go nuts. Wild west, 1750s France, Have fun with it. - B-day prompt

Heero moved into the middle of the street then turned and planted his feet in a wide spread stance. Against his leg he held a buster rifle, barrel pointed at the ground. Down the street, Dekim Barton known to his friends and on wanted posters as The General, mirrored him only with a couple of pearl handled six shooters. 

The two of them had been butting heads since Heero had taken over as sheriff six months earlier and no one in town was surprised that it had come to this. It was a testament to Heero's even handed dealings that it hadn't happened sooner. But now, with Mayor Relena Dorlian being held captive in exchange for Tsuberov, Barton's right hand man, there was no backing down. When the dust cleared there would be only one man standing. With any luck it would be the right man. 

Duo Maxwell, the owner of the local saloon, incongruously named The Church, sighted down the barrel of his matte black long gun, finger resting lightly on the trigger. He would not stand in the way of the fight, he'd promised Heero that, but win or lose this was Barton's last day on Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would like some new Fall stuff for 1x2

“What are those?” Heero gestured to the two suit bags that Duo draped carefully over the back of the couch as soon as he entered the apartment. 

“Our costumes for Tro and Q's Halloween party.” Duo dropped down onto the sofa and blew out a breath, pushing his hair out of his eyes for the time it took for it to drift back into place. 

Heero frowned, looking less than pleased, but with an air of curiosity as well. “I thought we were wearing our Preventers Uniforms.” 

“Me too, but Q called his morning and said they had decided to do a theme party. He asked me if I wanted to pick these up or have him deliver them. I couldn't see the point of making someone drive over here for that so we had lunch and then I brought them home.” 

“Oh.” Heero eyed the two innocuous bags as if he suspected them of harboring toxic waste or weapons of mass destruction. “What's in them?” 

“I don't know.” Duo reached gingerly for the top one. “Q said the whole thing was Tro's idea so I was afraid to look.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tyreling. Last year I wrote her a drabble, [you can find it here](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/473211.html), for the prompt corporate sports. She wanted a follow up with Quatre calling Trowa legal eagle.

“Good game.” Quatre smiled at the newest member of the WEI basketball team. He had been pleasantly surprised to find out the man had down played his skill set on the court not over estimated it. His jump shot was almost as good as his ability to find and interpret obscure laws so they worked to the company's benefit. More than that, he had the best ass Quatre had seen in a long time. Plus he was pretty sure that he was not the only one interested in some off the court ball handling. 

“Thanks.” Trowa ducked his head, a shy yet predatory smile ghosting across his lips. “The rest of the team made it easy.” 

Quatre chuckled. “They're good, I won't argue that, but you're as much of a shark on the court as you are in legal eagle form.” 

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the reference to his job, but let it pass, seemingly unconcerned by the nickname. “I like to win and to be the best at what I do.” 

“So do I and I appreciate someone who is up for a challenge.” Quatre smiled back letting his eyes drift from Trowa's gaze to his chest and then back up. 

“Well,” Trowa looked up, eyes locking onto Quatre's. “I do have a few other skills you might appreciate you haven't seen yet.” 

“Oh?” Quatre held his ground, his breathing quickening in antcipation as Trowa moved in closer. “I can't wait to find out what they are.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: protecting from harmless threat

“It's only a spider.” Duo gently pushed down on the top of Heero's pistol pressing the barrel towards the ground. “I think I can handle it with a piece of paper and a glass.” 

“It could be venomous.” Heero held his stance though he let Duo lower the weapon. “Spider bites can be extremely painful and potentially result in death especially if the victim is allergic and we do not know your medical history.” 

“Sure, if it is a black widow or something dangerous like that." Duo nodded in agreement while putting on his soothing smile. "This little guy looks pretty harmless to me.” 

“You thought that about Quatre too.” Heero's voice was flat though Duo thought he saw a glimmer of amusement in Heero's eyes.

Duo considered this argument then eased his hand off of the gun. “You make a good point there, but if you make a mess you have to clean it up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one from the 'to write some day' file. It is an idea that popped into my head when I was talking to the kiddo one night about a different fic I was working. Basically we both had the same theory that because of their histories Trowa and Duo would be the ones who would really enjoy the process of cooking and experimenting with different flavors and ingredients.

“Something's missing, but I can't tell what.” Duo frowned as he tapped the bowl of the spoon against his lips. He handed Trowa another spoon and gestured for him to take a taste. 

Trowa dipped his spoon then blew on the bubbling brown sauce to cool it. When the steam had dissipated he took a sip, holding it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it. “Cumin and some more Korintje Cinnamon.” He scanned the overflowing spice rack then grabbed two small bottles. 

Duo moved to the side, watching as Trowa opened the Cumin and made a couple of sharp jerks with his wrist. He followed up with the cinnamon though he limited himself to one shake. When the spices were back where they belonged he stirred the sauce with slow strokes, scraping the sides and the bottom as he did. “Try it now.” 

Retrieving his spoon from where he had set it on the counter next to the stove, Duo rinsed it before taking another taste. “That's a lot better. It's richer now.” He scooped up a second bite, smiling his approval. 

“You were really close.” Trowa returned the smile letting Duo see how pleased and proud he was. “All it needed was a little fine tuning. Most people miss the cinnamon completely since it is a savory dish.” 

“Do you think Heero will like it?” Duo asked, his eyes nervously scanning the various pots and pans covering the stove top. 

Nodding, Trowa smiled reassuringly, remembering the first time had cooked for Quatre. “He'd be a fool not to.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would like some new Fall stuff for 3x4

“This is the worse part about making Jack 'o Lanterns.” Quatre made a face as he tossed a handful of seeds and pumpkin innards onto the newspaper covered table with a wet splat. “My hands are going to be orange for days and I'm never going to get this stuff under from under my fingernails.” 

Trowa laughed and continued to scrape the inside of his with a large, sturdy spoon. The initial cleaning was done and now he was working on the stuff that clung to the walls and refused to be pulled out by hand. “If you don't clean you can't carve, that's the rule.” 

“Who put you in charge of Halloween?” Quatre stuck his tongue out as another handful of goo joined the first. 

“I did.” Trowa set the spoon aside and picked up his pumpkin turning it this way and that to see if he had missed any of the stringy insides. “This is the trick, but if you're good, later I'll give you a treat.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Duo and Relena ganging up on Wufei

“The house is right on the beach and there is a pool in the courtyard.” Relena made puppy eyes at Wufei, hoping they will have their usual impact. “Quatre said the market is right down the street and the fish is right off the boat. All the produce comes straight in from the fields.”

Duo grinned at Relena, seeing how Wufei was beginning to warm to the picture she had been painting. “Plus it's Quatre's birthday and I heard that Trowa was getting him this amazing chess set. Q'll want to try it out and while I'm good I'm sure he'd rather break it in with someone who'll really give him a run for his money.” He paused, letting his smile take on a wicked edge. “So, it's important that Relena be there.” 

Eyes narrowing, Wufei sniffed, making it clear that he was offended even though he could easily see through the game that Duo was playing.”

“I see you've chosen the good cop, bad cop strategy. It's one that the two of you do well.” 

“Is it working?” Relena asked, her eyes dancing with amusement. 

Wufei sighed, letting his breath out in a whoosh then smiled sightly. “Sadly, I think it is.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 5xR – white

The blossoms were a brilliant white that mimicked snow as they fell heavily to the ground, coating it in living drifts. They filled the air with a light fragrance and brushed against skin with a warm, gentle touch. The dysphoria between what Relena was seeing and smelling and the cold wet heaviness her brain was expecting was dizzying. It was something she had experienced only once before, at least to that extreme. The previous occasion had been the first time she had seen past the mask that Wufei showed to the world to the emotions he was feeling underneath.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the weather is turning colder how about: forced to keep warm/share a bed , 3x4x5 :D

“I hate the cold.” Quatre spit out the words between chattering teeth as he huddled deeper under the pile of blankets. 

“The sun will be up soon then we can find the generator for the heater.” Trowa moved closer, spooning up as tightly as he could to allow Quatre share his body heat. He appeared unaffected by the lack of warmth or by the frost coating the inside of the windows.

“And wood for the fireplace.” On Quatre's other side Wufei rubbed his hands up and down Quatre's arms; the friction bringing a slight warming to his chilled skin. 

Quatre nodded, his teeth clenched to keep them from knocking together. In his mind he was already plotting revenge for the incompetent manager who had not bothered to have the cabin ready for their arrival. There would be hell to pay, but at least someone wouldn't have to worry about freezing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 1x2 – science

Heero squatted down to peer into the beaker, checking his measurements carefully before adding the two milliliters of water the lab instructed him to. Next to him, sitting at the counter, his partner, Duo Maxwell, made note of the amount of chemicals used and any physical changes that occurred. Pairing with Duo had not been Heero's idea, in fact he had resisted initially, but Ms. Po, the chemistry teacher, had given him a choice; accept his assigned partner or be removed from the class. Heero quickly decided that the first was by far the lesser of two evils. He'd also found over the course of the semester he had come to respect and even enjoy Duo's company. The only problem Heero had now was figuring out a way to ask Duo to the prom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 3x4x5 or any variation there of. change of perceptions.

Wufei shifted, shoving Quatre's legs over a little to make room for his own. He sighed then turned onto his side before finding a semi-comfortable position that allowed him some freedom of movement. A soft chuckle sounded from the other side of the bed and he raised up onto an elbow to see Trowa's eyes shinning in the dim light coming through the curtains. “Learning to sleep with other people takes some adjustment.” 

“So far I think that has been the most difficult thing.” Wufei shifted back Quatre reclaimed some of the space he had lost.

“It doesn't help that Quat is half bed hog and half human octopus.” Trowa”s tone was light, a mixture of love and amusement. “Do you want to know what the trick is to make him give you some room?” 

“Yes.” Wufei raised up more so he could see, pleased that he was not the only one who had difficultly with the lack of space in the oversized bed. 

Trowa pulled the covers down to Quatre's waist then ghosted his fingers over Quatre's ribs. Quatre laughed softly as he pulled himself into a protective ball reminiscent of a pill bug or a hedgehog. “Claim your space now, because he won't stay like that for long.” Trowa stretched out, draping himself over Quatre who sighed and rolled his way in response. 

It only took a minute to find a comfortable spot with room for both his arms and legs and Wufei snuggled in happily. He filed the information away and was just starting to drift off when realized that he now missed the sensation of having someone close.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally it was supposed to be the beginning of a bigger fic, but it didn't want to cooperate so I put it aside and did something else. I liked the feel of the piece though so I ended up shoving it in the 'to write one day folder'.

The snow was falling, large wet flakes that stuck to clothes and piled up in drifts that stopped the city from going about its normal business. Asthmatics, pregnant women and older folks were encouraged to stay indoors and avoid strenuous activity because of heavily weighted moisture in the air. Despite the mostly clear roads and sidewalks both pedestrian and vehicular traffic was light. The cloud cover hung low over the city, dark and menacing, creating a sense that it was much earlier than what the hands on the clock stubbornly insisted that it was. 

A lone figure, obscured by a hat and heavy coat, hurried down the sidewalk. He walked quickly and with a sense of purpose. Despite the patches of black ice he played slip and slide roulette with he never slowed or strayed from his path. The graceful way that he moved spoke of both youth and training. The crepe sole of his boots allowed for traction on the other wise tenuous ground and shallow imprint in the snow that was quickly filled. 

He slipped into the coffee shop, a favorite of the locals, releasing only the smallest amount of heat and richly scented aroma possible. Through the brightly lit windows that dripped condensation as the warmth from inside met the damp cold it was keeping at bay, it could be seen that the man was paying for two travel mugs filled with expensive, premium coffee and two freshly baked blueberry muffins. He tucked them under the flap of his coat, cradled against his chest like the most precious thing in the world before he turned to go, once more braving the storm to return from whence he came.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heero and Duo, please. Duo is teaching Heero how to slow dance for Wufei and Relena's wedding. It would be even nicer if it takes place before the guys become a couple. :-)

“Put your hands around my waist. Gentle, but firm. Good, now you need to look at me.” Duo smiled, holding Heero's eyes and refusing to allow himself to make any assumptions about the red creeping up Heero's neck to his face. “Follow my lead. We'll worry about teaching you that part later once you're comfortable with the steps.” 

Duo began to move in a slow circle using pressure from his hands to guide Heero in the direction he wanted him to turn. They made one complete circle in a lazy shuffle before Heero's eyes dropped and he lost track of the count. It only took two more steps before his foot landed squarely on Duo's. At Duo's flinch he jumped back. “I'm sorry. I don't seem to be able to do this. Maybe I should pass on the dancing. It obviously takes a skill set that I do not have.” 

“Oh, no.” Duo shook his head vigorously making his braid swing from side to side. “You promised Relena you would dance with her and I promised her I wouldn't let you back out of it. I don't want to disappoint her, especially on her wedding day. Wufei will feel the need to defend his bride's honor and it will just get messy. Besides, knowing how to dance is an important life skill.” 

Heero sighed then straightened his shoulders, his eyes glazing a bit as he shifted into full blown mission mode. “I will learn to do this.” 

“I have no doubt, buddy.” Duo moved in, put his arms around Heero's neck and pulled him close. “I'm willing to help you for as long as it takes.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow up to a drabble I wrote last year which you can find [here](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/478501.html). It is a high school AU where the students of Alliance High are doing a car wash to benefit the fine arts department. General consensus seemed to be that Wufei needed to get drenched since he was being careful to stay away from the water.

Wufei wiped down the last vehicle then sent it on its way. The car wash had been a success on all levels. They had raised close to a thousand dollars to benefit the fine arts of Alliance High School and Wufei had been able to watch Relena run around in her bikini top and shorts all day long. Discreetly of course, but it was still a win especially since he had managed to keep from getting wet. He tucked a loose strand of hair back into his pony tail and stretched, arching his back which was beginning to twinge from all the time spent bending over cleaning and drying windows. 

It was then that Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Heero emptied the ice chest full of water over his head. Later, after Wufei had chased them around the parking lot, insulting their ancestors, intelligence and breeding, Relena decided that he should be dubbed the winner of the congeniality portion of the wet t-shirt contest. The kiss she gave him on the cheek restored his good mood and when she agreed to go out with him that more than made up for being doused with cold water.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 3x4 - dry (as in chardonnay dry)

The champagne was crisp with just a hint of dryness that tickled Quatre's tongue as he sipped from the delicate crystal flute. It was some of the best that he had ever tasted, but then that was not surprising when you considered that the bride and groom both came from very old money. He took a second, bigger drink, and smiled as the taste brought back the memory of the kiss he had shared with Trowa a few minutes earlier. It wasn't their first or even their ninety first, but it still had the power to make Quatre light headed and weak in the knees in a way that alcohol had never managed. Once he had made his way through the reception line and congratulated the genuinely happy couple he planned to rescue Trowa from the clutches of whoever was currently trying to engage him in small talk. There was a luxurious hotel room booked his name and the heady intoxicant that Quatre was craving didn't come from a bottle


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about 3x4x5? With the theme of the big day?
> 
> If you were so inclined this could be read as a sequel to the earlier prompt about getting ready for the wedding.

“I'm so glad that whole thing is over.” Quatre flopped down on the bed then fell backwards so he was looking at the ornately decorated ceiling. He let out a deep sigh then seemed to sink into the mattress as his muscles relaxed all at once. 

Wufei dropped down next to him, propping himself up on his elbow and tugging at the elastic that held his ponytail in place with his other hand. “Are you saying that marrying Trowa and I was a chore?” 

Quatre snorted in amusement, letting an arm fall across his forehead, but refused to respond to the teasing barb. 

Trowa settled on Quatre's other side. He'd tossed his jacket in the direction of the desk chair, ignoring it when it hit the ground instead, and his tie was askew from being tugged at by an impatient hand. He leaned across Quatre to pull Wufei into a long and promising kiss, holding him in place with a firm grip on Wufei's equally loosened tie. When they pulled apart Trowa rested a hand on Quatre's stomach and grinned wickedly. “We'll have show him how we can make his work more enjoyable.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would like some new Fall stuff for Wu Fei. ;p

The pile of leaves was enticing and while it was completely out of character for Wufei to run and jump into them like a little boy this time he just couldn't resist. The air was crisp, the sun was warm and all around him were the beautiful colors of fall. The scent of freshly lit fireplaces hung in the air mixing with the aroma of cinnamon and baking apples. With the turn of the seasons in all its glory this was truly a glorious day to be alive. Looking around quickly to make sure no one would see him, he clasped the velvet box in his jacket pocket tightly then took the plunge.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I wrote a fic for , which you can read [here](http://gw500.livejournal.com/534518.html#cutid1), that looked at the morning after Trowa and Quatre meet and hook up. I rather enjoyed writing it and other people seemed to like reading it since I had several requests to write more. Since there was a lot more to play with I decided to flesh it out by doing three additional scenes and see if I wanted to turn it into an actual universe. So, I'm wrapping up GW month with a scene each day. 
> 
> Scene one is set before the original fic

It wasn't the sense that someone else was in bed with him that woke Trowa though the leg thrown over his pinning him to the mattress was a bit disconcerting at first. Nor was it the absence of normal morning sounds resulting from the lack of roommate stumbling around and swearing at having to get up for class after staying up way too late partying. It was the strange angle of the sunlight coming through a window that was on the wrong wall. On the other hand the sheets were much nicer that his and the pillow was fluffy and soft. Both of these were things that Trowa liked a lot. 

He twisted around to face his bed mate, somehow not managing to dislodge the dead weight of the leg. Maybe that is where the expression the old ball and chain came from, he thought, amused at the way his mind wandered. The man next to him was as gorgeous as he had been last night even with bed head and pillow wrinkles on the side of his face. 

Quatre, Trowa remembered. He wanted to kiss his new conquest awake and do other, more interesting things to and with him. Unfortunately, the taste in Trowa's mouth made him think his breath probably smelled like dick. Even though it was Quatre's dick that was not the first impression Trowa wanted to make. Although, judging from the love bites on the back of Quatre's shoulder he'd already made several. In fact, if Quatre's bedroom been a crime scene Trowa could have been convicted based on his dental records alone. Not that they would be needed in the face of the overwhelming DNA evidence he'd already left.

Trowa tried to move again and found that there was no moving Quatre's leg without a power jack or the jaws of life. Judging from the soft snores and the steady way that Quatre's chest was rising and falling, Trowa was pretty sure there was no way he was going to get out of bed anytime soon. Given that his only class of the day was already half over Trowa decided that maybe Quatre had the right idea. It was Friday leading into a long weekend and Trowa definitely had no place better he'd rather be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I wrote a fic for , which you can read [here](http://gw500.livejournal.com/534518.html#cutid1), that looked at the morning after Trowa and Quatre meet and hook up. I rather enjoyed writing it and other people seemed to like reading it since I had several requests to write more. Since there was a lot more to play with I decided to flesh it out by doing three additional scenes and see if I wanted to turn it into an actual universe. So, I'm wrapping up GW month with a scene each day. 
> 
> Scene two is set after the original fic.

“You're awake.” Quatre grinned as he stepped into the apartment, two expensive cups of coffee in hand. 

Trowa nodded, yawning as he sat up from where he was reading and drowsing on the couch. “Is that for me?” His voice was hopeful, but low key, not wanting to be presumptuous with someone he barely knew. Even if they'd had amazing sex the night before and he was hoping for more. 

“It is.” Quatre offered one of the cups, his fingers brushing against Trowa's as it shifted ownership. “Black with two sugars and a shot of espresso.” He grinned. “See, I was listening to what you said not just admiring your ass.” Quatre set his cup down then plopped next to Trowa on the couch. “I'm quite talented when it comes to multitasking.” 

Trowa took a sip of his coffee and smiled the blissed out smile of a man who has just begun the process of curing his caffeine deficiency. “You're talented when it comes to a lot of things.” 

Quatre grinned back, and waggled his eye brows as he took a long slow drink, his eyes roaming over Trowa in brazen appreciation. 

“You know what they say though.” Trowa set his cup down next to where Quatre had returned his to the coffee table. 

“What's that?” Quatre purred, scooting in a little closer, the look on his face made predatory seem down right innocuous in comparison.

Trowa shivered, but did not give ground. “Practice makes perfect.” 

“We should practice. A lot.” Quatre leaned in and up to capture Trowa's whimper of agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I wrote a fic for , which you can read [here](http://gw500.livejournal.com/534518.html#cutid1), that looked at the morning after Trowa and Quatre meet and hook up. I rather enjoyed writing it and other people seemed to like reading it since I had several requests to write more. Since there was a lot more to play with I decided to flesh it out by doing three additional scenes and see if I wanted to turn it into an actual universe. So, I'm wrapping up GW month with a scene each day. 
> 
> The revenge of Iria or Iria strike back. This final scene is set several days, maybe a week after the original fic.

“So, you're Trowa.” Iria smiled and reached out to shake Trowa's hand. “It's nice to _finally_ meet you.” She shot Quatre a pointed look which he blatantly ignored. “It's good to know that my precious baby brother does occasionally let you out of his bed...room.” 

“He had to.” Trowa deadpanned. “The manacles were starting to chafe.” 

Iria snorted and took a drink from her ever present coffee cup. “Well, I can see why you like him.” She said pinning Quatre with a look. “He's as much of a smart ass as you are.” She sighed, long suffering, though the smile lines around her eyes told a different story. Her gaze turned back to Trowa and she studied him over the rim of her still steaming mug. “I hate to admit it, but Quatre does have good taste. You're gorgeous and you've got great shoulders.” She smiled at Trowa's blush, pleased to see that Quatre's cheeks were just as pink. There was a shyness under Trowa's bravo she suspected, just like her brother. After a minute she shrugged, letting them off the hook for the moment. “So, Trowa. What are you studying?” 

“Sports medicine.” She could see him relax as the conversation switched back to something that he was more comfortable with. “You're a resident, right?” 

She nodded and held up the mug. “Yep, pediatrics, that's why this never leaves my side.” She paused, considering. “Sports medicine huh? That explains the shoulders. What do you play?” 

“Soccer and baseball though my first love is acrobatics, gymnastics and the flute.” 

“Really.” She eyed Quatre who was still blushing, but now there was a smirk on his face as well. “That explains a lot.” She leaned back into the cushions of the bench seat and made herself comfortable. “So, Trowa, how do you feel about embarrassing childhood stories? Because I have a _ton_ of them and I don't go on shift for another four hours.” 

“Iria!” Quatre squawked giving her a dirty look before hiding his face on Trowa's shoulder. He mumbled something unintelligible, but both Iria and Trowa ignored him. 

“I'm a big fan as long as they aren't about me.” Trowa grinned then twisted slightly so he could kiss the top of Quatre's head. 

Iria put her feet up on the seat across from her so they were next to Quatre, effectively blocking him in on the off chance he was considering making a dash for freedom, and gestured for the waitress to refill her coffee. When it was topped up she added sugar then took a sip. “There was this one time when Quatre was five. He was so adorable then.” She stopped, grinning, and reached for her purse on the seat beside her. “Hold on, I've got pictures.”


End file.
